1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a string line tool for alignment work in masonry, carpentry and general construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
String line reels are conventionally used in construction work to provide a visible line by which the construction worker can use for aligning multiple construction units, e g., bricks or cinder blocks, as well as for other construction work that require the alignment of a plurality of construction units such as the alignment of a plurality of wooden planks for an outdoor deck. An old and well known string line reel is disclosed in the Oxendahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,277 whereby a string line is wound on a cord bearing head rotatably disposed on an elongated handle. However, the string line reel disclosed in this patent requires some extra work on the part of the construction worker in the fixing of the free end of the string line to the construction work and the holding of the string line reel at the opposite end of the string line when it is deployed. In other words, the string line reel is not self supporting as is a main feature of applicant's invention. The patent to Winstead U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,286 does, however, disclose a string line reel and holder which is self supporting when in use. The string line in this patent is wound around a hand rotatable reel at one end and is fixed to a support at its opposite end. When in use, the string line is placed on a wall or other surface and becomes strained between the rotatable reel and the opposite support and, therefore, the system is self supporting. The Heavner U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,184 discloses the use of line blocks and respective line holders located at opposite ends of a brick wall to stretch respective guide lines or string lines between opposing ends of the brick wall in order to maintain proper placement and alignment of brick courses. The line blocks in the Heavner patent are disclosed as being T-shaped. In this patent, the string line is under tension when the line blocks and line holders are used in the system. However, the line holders in this patent are neither shown nor disclosed. A pending patent application by the present inventor discloses a self supporting string line reel-line block tool which is more conducive in the alignment of construction elements with 90 degree corners such as bricks and cinder blocks because of the structure of the L-shaped line block of the tool. See Published Patent Application No. 2007/0029433. The purpose of the string line tool of this invention differs from the purpose of the inventor's published patent application in that the open spaced curvature in the line block of the inventor's published patent application is to wind an excess amount of string around the line block whereas the purpose of the semi-cylindrical surface in the string line block of the present invention is to hook around a rod or peg and capture the string between the rod or peg and the semi-cylindrical surface of the string line block.